


Where do you think you're goin'?

by Almightylord



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Grinding, Groping, Kissing, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Pining, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almightylord/pseuds/Almightylord
Summary: Every second since Rachel's departure to god knows where, Ragna envisioned how she'd look without a shred of fabric on. Beads of sweat accumulating while they shared a night of passion, clutching onto one another as they shared intimacy. So when the opportunity finally arrived, no way was he about to let her leave their bed for anything.
Relationships: Rachel Alucard/Ragna the Bloodedge
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	Where do you think you're goin'?

**Author's Note:**

> Critiques are most appreciated. Specifically sentence structure; that seems to be wonky in my writing. Thanks and enjoy.

Ragna was sure Rachel hadn't foreseen his next move because she gasped when he yanked her onto his lap and his hand snaked between her thighs. "You ain't goin' nowhere, Rabbit."

Unhurried fingertips slid down the fabric of her nightgown to stroke her folds. She shuddered in his embrace, moaning and gasping his name as he increased the pressure of his fingers. Scarlet scorched her cheeks, staring at herself in the mirror before them while he committed his act of debauchery. A need for a glass of water superseded by the call of her arousal he drummed up. "You are...such a brute," she breathed out, watching a cocky smirk imprint itself on his lips.

"Shouldn't be a surprise." Ragna rolled her nightgown's hem over her waist to caress her creamy thighs, ample, supple, and tantalizing. He hummed against her neck while he fondled and groped. "Can't expect to walk in here like this and think I'll stay sane."

"Such an insatiable man." Rachel sighed to his loving kisses and nips along her neck column. Red crescents marred her pale skin, the tinge of pain soothed by gentle kisses.

"All your fault." Ragna's fingers returned to her center to glide above the thin cotton of her panties, already damp, and it felt as if no fabric covered her pussy. He moved beneath her to satiate his aching erection, the suppleness of her bum providing wonderful friction until he sought a deeper, more obscene method of appeasing his hormones. "You left me all alone, and you think I'm just gonna let that slide?"

Rachel smiled at how he whined. "I had business to attend to. Were you in such dire need of gratification?"

"Yeah, but," he spaced her thighs with his knees, and she yelped when he tore her panties off to display her slick center, "it seems I wasn't the only one feelin' needy." Ragna felt her body tense as his pads swipe along her smooth, sensitive lips, in adoration of her innocent feature's transformation into one of bliss. Arousal leaked profusely, an attestation of how good his digits made her feel and how badly she wanted him. Strangely, Ragna's breathing labored. Though he was the only one administering such mouthwatering pleasure, slight friction against his groin that made him antsier, he sounded as if he were in the throes of passion. By the look on his face, flushed and dazed like hers, observing her facial alterations as she did his, Ragna seemed to receive just as much stimulation as her. "Nothin' I love more than seeing that pretty face of yours twist like that." Ragna caressed her cheek and roused a high-pitched moan once his digits sheathed, enveloped within her warm, wet, velvet walls. Quick to find a rhythm, toing and froing easier thanks to her abundant slick, Rachel's eyes on the verge of disappearing behind her sockets and voice shifting frequencies depending on where he prodded. 

Rachel's mouth opened on instinct when he turned her head to face him to kiss her, losing herself in their tongue tussle, moving in lewd tandem with his fingers. His hand dropped from her cheek to grope a breast, tweaking and pulling a hardened nipple. Oxygen pumped quicker in and out her nostrils. Over time they grew unstable, each desperate clasp messier than the last, their connections still passionate. Brisk digits rocketing Rachel to her climax, Ragna ripped his lips free to hear each beautiful euphoric string of her vocal cords play. She stared into his eyes, darkened by desire and laser-focused on her, pangs of bliss mounting into a mighty crescendo. "Ragna! Mmm… Yes, Ragna…!"

"Fuck babe, look at you." Ragna licked his lips, eyes in devilish slits, and turned her head to face the mirror: a complete mess, an expression of one fallen deep into the sea of ecstasy. "You're fuckin' fallin' apart. You wanna come, don't ya, you dirty little vampire? Want me to make you come?"

"Yes…!" Rachel's eyes clenched shut as he attacked a certain area that wiped any verbal cohesion. Words tumbled off her lips in broken sentences as his thumb rubbed tight circles around her clit and his digits sped to full tilt. Squelches of her sex rang in his ears, sure she could hear it too, and adored the sound of his lover while whispering sweet poison into her ear as release claimed her. In her moment's haze the world fell away, white all she could see, and returned to find herself anchored to her bed by Ragna. His flushed girth firmly grasped in his fist and pumping, coaxing some arousal from his slit.

Rachel readied herself for a rough night because she would not sleep tonight by the look on his face.

  
  



End file.
